


Mermaids

by CeslaToil



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Kiss Fic Meme, Requested fic, Underwater kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeslaToil/pseuds/CeslaToil
Summary: The ocean is a beautiful place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from Star-Pines20 for the Tumblr Kiss Meme.

“1-2-3!”

Holding hands, Kiki and Sadie ducked under the surface of the water; once the initial shock of cold water was gone, Kiki opened her eyes at last. The bright sun filtered into the ocean’s depths, illuminating the aquatic wonderland around them. Silvery fish swam around great green swaths of kelp, shimmering like jewels in the sunlight. Sadie’s hair billowed all around her face, not unlike a mermaid, Kiki thought. 

Just before they broke the surface once more, Kiki pressed her lips against Sadie’s the taste of sea salt still lingering when they came up for air.

“Wanna go again?” Sadie asked, breathless.

“Okay,” said Kiki, positively beaming.

“1-2-3!”


End file.
